Naruto the reincarnation of the daredevil
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is the reincarnation of the Daredevil and some others will be reincarnated as well watch as he recreates and makes new legends for his old self beware the daredevil


**Hey guys its Scorpionking12 here wtih 2 new ideas today I will be uploading both this one is about Naruto being the reincarnation of Matt Murdock otherwise known as Daredevil and Tenten being the reincarnation of Elektra and also Natasha the black widow will be in this not saying how just read and find out**

Its been two thousand years since the end of most humans and mutants took over one thousand five hundred years since the third hulk war one thousand years since the resurrection of the original mutants and Apocalypses return nine hundred ninety eight years since Apocalypse was destroyed and his energy entering all living beings humans animals plants this was the creation of what people would call chakra and its been five hundred years since the rikudou sannin found out how to harness chakra he was also the reincarnation of Apocalypse only being non mutant and not remembering his past life so he did not turn out evil its been five years since the kyubbi attack now we find the young boy who had it sealed in him Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had been having a crappy day first his Jiji could not see him second he had been having dreams about a man in a blood red suit with baton like weapons his suit was modeled after a devil with short stub like horns and an athletic build who kept telling Naruto that he was his past self known as Matt Murdock and his super hero name Dare Devil and that they would be merging soon and it would all come down to a tragic event that would happen very soon.

In another part of Konoha Fugaku Uchiha was talking with a bunch of his clansmen.

"Today we strike the Kyubbi brat and make him die for his sins against the village and since the Hokage won't let us turn him into a weapon he must die" Hai the other Uchihas yelled and dispersed to find the boy and destroy him. one who disagreed with this plan was Itachi Uchiha who had been the boys anbu guard for two years now and left to tell the Hokage what was happening to bad he would be to late.

Naruto found himself surrounded by several men and women with red eyes and different amounts of tomoe from one to three and some with just coal black eyes he also saw several villagers with them and thats when it happened he was knocked out when he woke up he was tied to a stake in the middle of the Uchiha grounds when he looked at the one who seemed to be the leader of his torment he splashed in the eyes with something that started eating away at his eye sight.

"Do you like acid that was put in your eyes demon you were meant to serve my clan but the dumbass of a hokage would not let us have you so you have to die but we will torture you first." with that being said Fugaku had them throw kunai shiriken and other objects at him then stopped and poured lemon juice on him to make it sting this went on for hours and since they had put a barrier around the uchiha estate the hokage and his anbu were stuck outside watching with horror at everything that was happening then they saw them all do the handsigns of the fire ball jutsu and paled thats when they saw it Naruto screaming at the top of his lungs as a redish and blackish glow surrounded him and the feeling of death came to everyone in the world even the being built Akatsuki base.

(Inside Naruto's mindscape five minutes before earlier scene)

the Kyubbi was pacing back and forth the reason why is she knew something was going to happen and it was not good well it depened on certain veiws for her and Naruto it would be good and for several others it would be bad her seal was leaking black spirit energy and thats when he appeared the Shinigami in all his glory in Naruto's mindscape **"Kyubii or should I say Natasha the black widow it is time we fuse the old soul with the new soul and make him stronger than his past self also I will be letting you out of your punishment and make you human again so you can be with your old love but be warned you will have the reincarnation of Elektra as a marriage sister he will be marrying you both when you are old enough do I make myself clear and don't screw this up its your last chance at redemption."**

**"Hai Shinigami-sama or should I say Johny blaze the Ghost rider who defeated Mephisto and took his place as ruler of the Brimbstone dimension."**

**"You know its funny that he was easy to defeat since his old age was getting to him or something anyway like I said don't screw this up" Johny snapped his fingers and Natasha f**elt herself leaving the seal and gaining her humanity back.

Naruto had seen all of the things that happened in his mind and then he felt someone tap his shoulder he turned around to meet the person from his dreams Mat Murdock the Daredevil and asked "So the dreams were real you are my past self" Mat nodded and said "Yes Naruto and now that you have lost your eyesight we will fuse and you will gain all of my knowledge on how to fight without sight and see without the use of your eyes the Shinigami has also upgraded your ability to see without seeing as in the past if a loud noise was made I saw blurrs but you won't anyway once we fuse I will cease to exist but you will still be able to see past memories to figure stuff out and another new ability you have is the upgraded armor that an old flame Natasha will give you when you see her it is made of nanotech and has the ability to change from the regular blood red version to a stealthier version made of black with blood red horn stubs and red eyes the DD will be red as well do our name justice and make our enemies fear us farewell my new self when you meet Natasha and Elektra give them both a slap on the ass for us for old time sake." and with that he dissapeared and the transformation began.

(Outside the seal where we left off)

the Red and black energy had gotten bigger and started to die down a second later taking on the shape of a taller person than Naruto but then shrunk down to what Naruto would be at age five so he was of average hight for a five year old when the light went away another light shot up into the sky and the Shinigami came out and in a pissed off voice said

**"I should release the Kyubbi on you all right now but I am giving you a chance you are to give My avatar Naruto Uzumaki his real last name , you are to give him all of his inheritance , you will not cheat him in stores resteraunts etc , and all of those who have taken money from the Namikaze funds will have all their family fortunes and assets taken from them and will be put with thee last group of people which are those who have wronged Naruto who you will gather and put to ritualistic death to me or I will release the Kyubbi and let her reek havoc for a few hours."**

Everyone was frozen in fear even the ones who had not ever wronged Naruto.

five years later most of the people who had wronged Naruto or stolen from his families fortune had been put to death some had escaped and are in hiding like the elders Homura , Koharu , Danzo and some of the civilians are hiding as well the Haruno elders and clan head and his wife and daughter or as they were well known in the red light district as the Banshee whores.

During these five years Naruto had gained a name for himself in the village the boy without fear often times people would see him jumping from high above like from the hokage tower or even the hokage monument he had gained the name Dare devil like his past self only they had no idea he was going to put on a suit and become a ninja known as Dare devil well code name Dare devil Naruto had also trained his body to be able to move as swiftly as his old self even though he was only ten he was extremely developed which could also be why he had a huge fan club from girls ten to fifteen and even some older than that and younger his hair was not spiky anymore it was flat and he spiked it a little with gel.

Things had changed a lot over the years as well the Academy was revamped and they had taken out the useless classes like flower pressing and tea ceromonies telling the families that if they wanted their daughters to learn them then they had to be taught at home now and the girls were learning all the things the guys did except for when they would turn thirteen and then they would have a separate class to teach about puberty and all that stuff as well as the changes each would go through all though they did have some trouble with some boys trying to enter the girls class this was the first time it happened and the last the girls were moved to a different building for their classes.

it is now time for the class naruto is in to graduate it is sixteen years after the kyubbi attack and he is going to be on a team with his new girl friends well old if you count them from his past life Tenten who is Elektra and Natasha who is still Natasha Naruto had been told about what had happened when he was eight years old he had met her at age seven when Shinigami had finally given her a new human body but now is time for his new team they were team dare devil since the number 14 just sounded like crap so they found out that their team leader or sensei was Shiranui Genma and he was going to be a little late since he was on a mission so they were told to just train and that they would be called to the hokage office when he got there.

Naruto Tenten and Natasha left the school grounds only to be stopped by the ever arrogant Uchiha who just moments earlier had said somehting that scared all males in the classroom and all those watching through the hokages crystal ball

Flashback

Team seven under Hatake Kakashi is Sasuke Uchiha , Neji Hyugga and Kiba Inuzuka said iruka before Sasuke yelled "Yes my homo erotic plan is coming to fruition"

All the guys started backing away from him and covering their asses and even in the hokages office they were doing the same and on instinct all non gay guys in the world started backing away and covering their asses

End flash back

"Hey dobe fight me I know that your blind and I want to see if you really can fight without seeing in fact it was my dad who blinded you correct guess what he said was true even demons can't beat Uchiha's."

before Sasuke could even blink Naruto had him on the ground face in the dirt and said "If you value your life you should shut up and learn that your oh so great copying eyes will not save you from my wrath should you cross me or the village".

Naruto got off of him and started going back to the girls before he felt the chakra spike and his chakra vision picked up the giant fire ball coming towards him he turned around and said big mistake Naruto ran at sasuke so fast you could actually see an after image of him and naruto pulled his fist back and punched it forward and did not even touch sasuke yet sasuke was sent flying courtesy of the ki wave that came out of Naruto's fist.

"Uchiha you should leave before I get pissed off that was a waring punch next one will make your face unrecognizable."

and with that he and his girls left only Naruto noticing the small winged creature watching them it was a red creature that looked like a small devil it vanished in a small puff of smoke Naruto smiled he some how knew that the creature was an imp that was from a man his former self respected Dr. Strange otherwise known as the Sorcerror Supreme which meant that he must still be alive looking for the reincarnations of his friends to help with something.

End of chapter one

**Ok now no Naruto does not have regular sight but his chakra sight has abilities that let him know what color something is so that is why he knew the imp was red**

**anyway read and review tell me what you think ja for now**


End file.
